Apple and cinnamon
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. GenesisXZack. Zack y Genesis sostienen una extraña relación de aprecio y odio ¿como acabará esto? Fic de tres caps. Completo. Dejen reviews n-n
1. Capitulo I

**¡Ho****la! Acá les traigo otro fic :D  
Pero no se preocupen que este de tres caps por lo que no tardaré casi nada en publicarlo completo. Originalmente iban a ser drabbles separados y al final decidí juntarlos para hacer una sola historia.**

**El título ****"Apple And Cinnamon" es por la canción del mismo nombre de Utada Hikaru.**

**Avisos: Yaoi. GenesisXZack.**

**

* * *

**

- _Zack, esta es una misión de alto riesgo y suma importancia_ – comenzó a decir el hombre de la gran espada con su ya característico tono autoritario – _por lo que no consideraré ningún fallo… ¿Me estás poniendo atención? –_

- _Sí, sí, por supuesto_ – contestó prácticamente ignorándolo.

Desde unos arbustos maestro y alumno se encontraban espiando la base militar de Wutai.

- _Quizás no debí traerte_ – comentó con una mano en el mentón – _Aún eres muy joven para participar en una guerra –_

- _Vamos, hombre-de-poca-fe, ¿en verdad dudas de mis grandiosas habilidades?_ – preguntó con un aire altivo y guasón en el rostro.

_-… ¿Debo contestar eso? _– respondió con mofa.

- _¡No me hagas esto, Angeal!_ – protestó con el seño fruncido –_ ¡Sabes perfectamente que puedo con esta misión! –_

- _Si sigues gritando nos descubrirán_ – dijo tranquilo. Echó un último vistazo a las tropas enemigas y se aseguró de si era el momento preciso para atacar – _Prepárate. Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer: acaba con todos los enemigos que puedas. Recuerda que las bombas que la unidad B plantará se activarán a las doce –_

- _Apenas son las once_ – viendo la hora en su celular – _No te preocupes, tendré tiempo de sobra para salir –_ dijo restándole importancia a la situación.

- _¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo?_ –

_- ¡Claro! Confía en mí. Sólo observa_ – dicho esto dio un saltó fuera de los arbustos – _Será pan comido_ – dijo para sí con una sonrisa confiada.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Cómo va todo, Zack?_ – preguntó Angeal.

- _Todo marcha según lo planeado_ – contestó mientras que con una mano sostenía su celular y con la otra la espada con la que se defendía.

- _¿Has tenido problemas? –_

_- ¡Ninguno! Es más fácil de lo que creí_ – dio un último golpe a su oponente y pasó a luchar con otro.

- _De acuerdo. Llamaré más tarde. Me parece que por ahora estás ocupado_ – dijo al escuchar el choque de las espadas.

_- ¡Aaaaaaah!_ – Zack repentinamente dio un grito tan fuerte que Angeal tuvo que alejarse el teléfono del oído.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – alarmado.

- _¡Encontré una moneda!_ – se agachó a recogerla y de paso esquivar una lanza –_ ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! –_

- _¡Zack! ¿Quieres concentrarte? –_

_- ¡Wow! ¡Es de diez gil! –_

_- Zack…-_

_- ¡Y brilla! –_

_- No tiene caso – _murmuró estampándose una palma contra la frente – _Como sea. Apresúrate –_ colgó.

Zack guardó el celular y la monada sin entender muy bien porqué Angeal se había enfadado. Sostuvo de nuevo el arma con ambas manos y acabó más rápido con los guerreros que le detenían el paso.

Continuó el recorrido eliminando fácilmente a los enemigos hasta que llegó a un punto donde dos gigantescas masas vivientes no le dejaban pasar: Anti-soldados.

- Umm… Esos monstruos con mazos deben ser a los que se refería el director – comentó pensativo y recordando el reporté que leyó sobre ellos – ¡Ja! No importa. Nada puede detener al talentoso Zack – dijo tratando de autoconvencerse de que nada malo podría pasar.

Y unos cuántos minutos después Zack se encontraba mordiendo el polvo.

Había logrado vencer a un Anti-soldado, pero el que quedaba aprovechó para atacarlo por la retaguardia en un momento de distracción y fanfarroneo.

- _¡Oh-oh!_ – exclamó al ver que su espada no había aguantado los mazazos y se partió a la mitad. Los nervios se hicieron presentes.

Derrotado, herido, y sin nada con qué defenderse… Al principio la misión parecía ser cosa fácil pero ahora todo estaba en su contra. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? De pronto recordó que no faltaba mucho para que las bombas se activaran.

- _Genial. Tiempo contado_ – dijo irritado.

Debía levantarse y escapar de ahí lo antes posible, sino acabaría explotando junto con toda la base y demás guerreros que siguieran dentro. Sin embargo estaba cansado y la salida bastante lejos. Además había otro problemita: el Anti-soldado lo tenía acorralado. Y, justo cuando pensaba que sería aplastado por su gigante mazo, una silueta llegó a su rescate, convirtiéndose en un cálido rayito de esperanza en aquella gélida noche.

Lo más seguro era que aquel ser caritativo se tratase de un SOLDADO de primera clase, o al menos eso se podía advertir por la maestría con la que derrotó al monstruo de una sola estocada.

Zack, impresionado, se puso en pie y corrió a agradecerle enseguida a su salvador.

- _Hey…, gracia_s – dijo apenado, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Fue vergonzoso para él haber sido salvado por un desconocido, ¡Pero vaya que le era un alivio seguir con vida!

- _No hay de qué_ – contestó dándole la espalda y sin prestarle atención.

- _O-oye, ¡Espera! _– el chico paró en seco – _¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Ya sabes..., para saber a quién devolverle el favor –_

_- Genesis –_

_- ¿Genesis?_ – repitió pensativo, el nombre le sonaba de algo – _Esto… El mío es Zack -_ le tendió la mano como toda buena persona civilizada mas el castaño ni se molestó en secundarlo. En cambio se giró hacia él mostrando una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

_- ¿Zack…, el perrito? –_

_- ¿Disculpa? _– confundido.

- _Eres el alumno de Angeal, ¿no es cierto?_ –

- _Sí _– respondió rascándose la cabeza. Todavía liado.

- _Angeal me ha hablado de ti. Dice que eres un desastre y no sabes concentrarte_ – rió – _Y por lo que vi, tiene razón. Si no fuera por mí ahora estarías muerto –_

- _¿Qué?_ – desconcertado – _Pu-pues… ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!_ – cruzó los brazos y se volvió hacia otro lado, ofendido – _¡Tenía todo bajo control! No sé que es lo que pudo haber fallado… ¡Ya sé! La moneda ¡Todo es culpa de la maldita monada! Se supone que debía darme suerte pero no fue así –_ levantó un puño y maldijo a la pobre moneda.

El castaño lo miró intentando descifrar qué clases de idiota era pero… desistió por lo difícil de la tarea.

_- … No sé de qué hablas_ – anunció pocos segundos después de intentar comprenderlo – _Pero puedo darte un punto a favor por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo contra un anti-soldado –_ dijo con simpleza para después darle la espalda de nuevo – _Supongo que no eres tan imbécil como Angeal lo hace parecer –_

_- ¿Umm?_ - Zack dejó de maldecir a la moneda para tratar de analizar la última frase. ¿Había sido un halago o un insulto…?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas; dejen reviews**.


	2. Capitulo II

**A****quí les dejo el segundo drabble, o el segundo capitulo, como gusten verlo xD**

**Reviews:**  
**Mai:** ¡Claro! El dinero sólo trae problemas xD. Gracias por el review ;D  
**Nekonobody**: Síi, ya vi. Ahorita la zona está repleta de fics hetero, puros AerithXZack u.u! Pero para eso estoy yo y mis fics yaoi xD  
**Alura:** jaja...bueno, sobre el lemon...No escribo lemon, lo siento xDu. Sobre las demás preguntas pues...mejor lee el cap ;3

* * *

Zack escuchó murmullos poco antes de salir del elevador. Se trataba de una voz masculina que, a pesar de sonar distorsionada a través de las puertas cerradas, pudo reconocer enseguida: era Genesis.

El castaño se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del corredor y sostenía un libro abierto entre manos.

**- ****Mi amigo, ¿ahora volando te marchas hacia un mundo al que ambos aborrecemos? Todo lo que allí te espera es un mañana sombrío. No importa a dónde los vientos te lleven, mi amigo… **– hizo una corta pausa al percatarse de una mirada curiosa sobre él, entonces continuó en voz alta –…** su deseo es el que porta la vida, el regalo de la diosa. Incluso si el mañana es falto de promesas, nada podrá impedir mi regreso **– cerró el libro – _LOVELESS, tercer acto. ¿Has leído Loveless, Zack? –_

_- No_ – contestó rascándose una mejilla. Por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado por ello.

- _Es una lástima. Deberías hacerlo. Tal vez así entraría algo de cultura en esa cabeza hueca tuya_ – comentó en un tono casi burlón.

_- ¿Aah, sí? ¡Pues tú…!_ – intentó replicar pero el otro interrumpió.

- _Tranquilo, cachorro, no busco pelea_ –

- _No me digas así_ – musitó cruzándose de brazos.

- _Quería saber si estarás ocupado esta tarde_ – se expresó con un apenas perceptible interés que Zack ni siquiera notó por estar pensando en lo poco cortés que era el castaño cada vez que se topaba con él.

- _¿Para qué quieres saber?_ –

El castaño dudó en contestar, con lo que se creó un incómodo silencio durante un par de segundos.

- _No hay razón –_

_- Entonces no tengo porqué decirte_ – respondió tal cual niño de kinder y pasó de él sin mirarlo. Pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que Genesis iba tras él - _¿Me estás siguiendo? –_ preguntó girando la cabeza para verlo desde el rabillo del ojo.

- _Eso depende_ – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, aunque haciéndose el inocente –_ Dime hacia donde vas y yo te diré si te estoy siguiendo –_

El moreno entornó la mirada ante el cinismo y prefirió caminar más aprisa para intentar perderlo entre los pasillos, pero aquello fue en vano porque el castaño no dejaba de pisarle los talones.

- _¡Deja de seguirme! –_

_- No lo hago. Eres un cachorro paranoico – rió._

_- ¡Basta! –_ Zack se detuvo y dio media vuelva.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Genesis y lo miró fijamente a los ojos de manera desafiante. Algo en aquellos ojos azules no le gustaron, podía percibir una especie de aura perversa emanando de ellos; tan llenos de malicia y confianza que… ¡Eso era! Seguramente Genesis tenía una especie de plan retorcido que haría caer sobre él. Pero ¡Ja! el gran Zack era demasiado listo y se percató a tiempo. ¿Pero de qué se trataría? No. Era mejor no saberlo. Así que optó por un movimiento práctico y sencillo que salvaría su integridad física: … salió corriendo, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Genesis que no esperaba una huida así.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En la Sala de entrenamiento

- _¡Angeal! ¡Angeal!_ – gritaba golpeando la puerta.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ – apagó el sistema de simulación para que Zack pudiera entrar al cuarto.

_- ¡Angeal! ¡Sé mi novio!_ –

- _... ¿Qué?_ – lo miró atónito _– ¿A qué viene eso?_ –

- _Es que, es que, es que... quiero tener fans_ – confesó con ojitos de súplica.

_- ¿Cómo vas a ganar fans con eso?_ –

- _Mira. Déjame te explico...-_ tomó aire y comenzó a hablar con calma – _Hace rato que patrullaba el Sector 8, había un grupo de mujeres en círculo y me acerqué a ellas por si tenían alguna clase de problema, pero me dijeron que todo estaba bien, que siempre se reunían junto a la fuente porque se trataba de un club de fans de soldados de primera clase. Después, una chica me preguntó mi rango, mi nombre y si había hecho algo relevante. Por supuesto le conté que estuve contigo en la unidad A durante la guerra contra Wutai...pero no me creyó. Entonces dijo que yo le parecía lindo, y prometió hacer un club de fans sobre mí si me conseguía un soldado de primera clase como novio...Y tú, como eres mi maestro y mi mejor amigo... –_

- _Olvídalo _– dijo cortante.

_- ¡Pero...! –_

_- No entiendo esa extraña afición que tienen las mujeres por los homosexuales...-_ comentó ladeando la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria _– Dile a Sephiroth_ –

- _Él me da miedo..._ – gimoteo con cara de perrito abandonado _– ¡Andaaaaa!_ – rogó juntando las manos – _¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_ –

_- ... ¿Qué tal Genesis? –_

_- ¿Mmm?_ – entornó la mirada – _¿El engreído? ¡No bromees!_ –

- _Qué lástima. Y yo que pensaba ayudarte_ –

Zack se volvió hacia la puerta para toparse con el fingido rostro dolido de Genesis.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?_ –

- _Lo suficiente para escuchar tu plan_ – se acercó a ellos – _¿Sabes? Yo tengo muchas fans, así que, si me dejas ayudarte...-_

- _¡Nada de eso!_ – replicó enseguida – _Ya se lo pedí a Angeal_ –

- _¿Por qué a él y a mí no?_ – cuestionó molesto.

- _Porque Angeal tiene una espada de metro y medio_ – simuló ruborizarse.

Angeal rodó los ojos y se preguntó seriamente cómo a Zack se le ocurrían tantas idioteces y cómo no se avergonzaba en decirlas.

- _No lo haré, Zack. No insistas_ – dijo en definitiva – _Tendrás más seguidoras si dejas que Genesis te ayude_ – sugirió.

- _Lo sé_ – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – _Pero prefiero quedarme sin fans a tener algo con él –_

Genesis resopló e intentó ignorar el último comentario.

- _Eres un idiota_ – dijo harto – _Yo que te ofrezco ayuda de buena gana y tú me rechazas. La próxima vez que necesites un favor ni siquiera pienses en mí_ – comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

- _¡He-hey! ¡Espera!_ – corrió tras él - _¡Genesis!_ –

- _Son tal para cual..._ – pensó Angeal antes de volver a su entrenamiento.

_- ¡Genesis! ¡Detente!_ – pidió al alcanzarlo.

- _¿Qué quieres? –_

- _Eeh...pues, yo...-_ torció la boca, nervioso _–...Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que disculparme, pero siento que hice algo que te ofendió. Así que...fuera lo que fuera que haya dicho no era en serio. Y...um... ¿Podrías perdonarme? –_

_-...Te invito a salir –_

- _¿Ah?_ – parpadeó varias veces seguidas, pensando en que quizás había oído mal.

- _Ya oíste. Como no has leído Loveless, tienes que me acompañes a ver la obra. Se estrenó la semana pasada pero hasta hoy tengo tiempo de verla, ¿Qué dices? –_

- _Pe-pero, eeh...-_ aquello había sido tan repentino. Suspiró – _Está bien_. _Pero tú pagas la entrada_ –

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: el verso del Loveless fue traducción libre de mi parte.**

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, regalitos; dejen reviews :3  
**


	3. Capitulo III

**Tercer y último cap :3**

**Reviews:**  
**Mai Kusakabe: **jaja, pues...las respuestas a tus preguntas se encuentran en este cap xD. Gracias por el review ;3  
**Alura: **xD! Bueno, la razón por la cuál Zack no es acosado de esa manera es porque en este fic Genesis NO es un pervertido como en mis otros fics xDD. En fin..., espero que igual disfrutes del cap. Gracias por el review ;D

* * *

- _¡Esto está mal! Muy mal_ – se decía Zack una y otra vez caminando en círculos y revolviéndose el cabello.

- _¿Podrías dejar de hablar solo y prestarme atención?_ – pidió Angeal impaciente.

_- Seguro__ que sigue enojado conmigo… –._

_- Yo me enojaré contigo si no me haces caso –_

- _Aunque puede que ya no lo esté_ – sonrió, mas volvió a desanimarse.

_- __Zack, escucha. No puedo entrenarte si estás MÁS distraído de lo normal. ¿Por qué no vas y te disculpas con él? –_

_- ¡Ya lo hice! Y m__uchas veces. Pero me ignoró…por completo ¡Ni siquiera me miró!_ – exclamó dolido.

_- Tranquilo. Lo con__ozco. Quizás se le pase pronto –_

_- ¿Tú__ crees? _– esperanzado.

_- Dije que quizás… -_

_- Genial__ - _más desanimado aún.

- _Tomemos un descanso. No puedo trabajar contigo en ese estado_ – guardó su Buster sword y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

_- ¡Espera, Angeal! ¡No __te vayas! Tú eres mi maestro, mi consejero, mi amigo; el que me guía por el sendero de la vida y la felicidad. ¡No puedes abandonarme! Al menos dime algo bonito para sentirme mejor –_

_-…__ Me das lástima_ – y salió de la sala de entrenamiento.

_-__ ¡Yo sé que me amas! _– replicó tal cual novia despechada.

Al poco rato, el moreno, también salió de la habitación para sentarse sobre una banca del corredor. Preocupado, dio un profundo suspiro. Se sentía tan mal y arrepentido por lo sucedido...

- _¿Te pasa algo, Zack?_ – escuchó que una amable voz le preguntó.

Al levantar la vista se topó con la mirada preocupada de Cloud, un adorable soldado de infantería que conoció durante una misión semanas atrás.

_- ¡Cloud!_ – se levantó y lo abrazó – _¡Me siento muy mal! Creo que lastimé a alguien_ –

_- Aah__… ¿En serio? – _preguntó al tiempo que intentaba desaprisionarse de sus brazos.

- _Sí. ¡Soy una mala persona! –_

- _Quizás te sientas mejor si me cuentas lo que te ocurrió…y me sueltas_ – suplicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- _Me sentiré mejor si me besas_ – condicionó con ojitos cándidos y el rubio entornó la mirada.

_- Umm__…No. Mejor dime lo que te pasa, ¿sí?_ – lo empujó como pudo y se sentó a su lado _– ¿Y qué es? –_

- _Bueno. Lo que pasa es que... Genesis está enojado conmigo –_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo que lo molestara? –_

_- Sí –_ contestó cabizbajo – _Rompí su libro... ¡Pero fue un accidente!_ – se excusó, aunque todavía sintiéndose culpable – _Genesis no me hacía caso por estar leyéndolo así que tuve que quitárselo. Y no sé muy bien cómo pero, mientras trataba de arrebatármelo, el libro se deshojó… Le pedí perdón mil veces pero lo único que hizo fue recoger las hojas e irse –_ apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas – _Eso fue ayer. Hoy estuve toda la mañana pidiéndole perdón, ¡Pero sólo me ignora! –_

- _Entiendo... ¿Genesis te gusta, no? _– preguntó dudoso.

_- ¡¿Qué __que QUÉ?_ – exclamó ruborizado – _¡No! ¡Eso no! Es sólo que…que…no me gusta que le gente se enoje conmigo. ¡Eso todo!... ¡Lo juro! –_

- _Oh, claro. Lo siento mucho_ – rió sin creerle nada.

- _¡No te rías, Cloud! En verdad me siento mal. Debe haber alguna forma para que me perdone. ¿Se te ocurre algo que me pueda ayudar? –_

- _Umm…. –_ posó una mano en la barbilla, pensativo –_ Si disculparte no sirvió, ¿Qué tal si le consigues otra copia? –_

_- __¿Otro Loveless…? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_ – chasqueó los dedos, animado – _¡Eres un genio, Cloud! Pero…-_ se llevó la mano a la nuca –_ ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una? –_

- _En una librería_ – contestó con naturalidad – _Me parece que hay una cerca de aquí -_

_- ¿Librería? – _inclinó un poco la cabeza, confundido _– ¿Qué es eso? –_

Cloud lo miró desconcertado ante tal pregunta.

- _Una librería es básicamente una biblioteca donde venden libros... -_

_- ¿Biblio...teca? –_

_- Olvída__lo_ – se rindió _– Iré contigo –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**- **_Espero que tu plan funcione. Este es el libro más caro que he comprado en mi vida. Aquí va mi sueldo de todo el mes..._ – se lamentó el pelinegro.

- _Valdrá la pena cuando Genesis te haya perdonado, ¿no crees?_ – señaló divertido.

- _Sí, eso espero… ¿Pero qué hay si no funciona? ¿Y si no quiere volver a hablarme? ¿Y si me ignora para siempre? ¿¡Y si baja un ovni y me rapta!_ – exclamó dramático.

- _Todo saldrá bien, Zack_ – le dedicó sonrisa tierna para tranquilizarlo _– Sólo no te pongas nervioso_ – advirtió.

- _¿Nervioso yo? ¡YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSO! _– gritó alterado, y a consecuencia, aturdiendo los oídos del rubio – _Oh...Bien. Tal vez un poco_ – admitió apenado –_ No sé qué voy a decirle... –_

- _Sólo dale el libro y discúlpate_ – explicó con simpleza y una vena saltada, reservándose el derecho a golpearlo por lastimar su sistema auditivo – _Si por alguna razón no funciona, ya pensaremos en algo más. Te deseo suerte –_

- _Creo que la necesitaré_ – suspiró por enésima vez y salió del elevador – _Por cierto_ – se volvió hacia su amigo y, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, habló – _Cloud, gracias por todo. Y por ser un buen chico te diré un pequeño secreto...Le gustas a Sephiroth –_ le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- _¡¿Ah?_ – fue todo lo que el rubio atinó a decir al comenzar a moverse el elevador.

.Solo, inquieto, y temeroso, Zack se dirigió a la habitación del castaño. Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer sabía de sobra que no sería cosa fácil. Inspirado de valor se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire, y, después de tres minutos, se decidió por tocarla.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a Zack, Genesis intentó cerrarla de nuevo, sin embargo, el pelinegro, ya habiendo previsto aquello, usó un pie como tope; echó su propio peso contra ésta e hizo retroceder al castaño. Ya estando dentro...

- _L-lo siento_ – agachó la cabeza y el acercó el regalo con timidez.

- _¿Uh?_ – musitó con sorpresa al percatarse de que se trababa de una copia nueva de Loveless _– Zack... –_

- _En serio no quise echar a perder tu libro_ – agregó – _Sé cuánto te gusta Loveless y lo mucho que te frikeas leyéndolo, así que creí que quizás te gustaría uno nuevo... –_

_-__ N-no puedo aceptarlo –_

_- ¡Nada de eso! Es tuyo__. Tómalo_ – le jaló una muñeca y le puso el libro en la mano – _Me sentiré ofendido si no lo lees –_

Genesis observó la portada un par de segundos y después regresó su vista hacia el moreno.

- _¿Por qué haces esto, Zack?_ –

- _No quiero que sigas molesto conmigo_ – contestó apenado. Al castaño se le dibujó una sonrisa amarga.

- _... Yo soy el que debería pedirte una disculpa_ –

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? _– preguntó preocupado. No esperaba esa reacción.

- _Tú no rompiste el libro... –_

_- ¡¿E__h? –_

- _Ya estaba viejo. Ha decir verdad se rompió hace tiempo... tú sólo terminaste de deshojarlo –_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero...! ¡¿Entonces por qué me has estado ignorando?_ – cuestionó confundido.

_- __Me gusta hacerte sufrir_ – dijo divertido.

_- ¡T__Ú...! ¡Malvado!_ – se quejó sintiéndose ultrajado –_ ¡Yo que estaba tan preocupado por ti y tú...! ¡Eres un...! _– y antes de poder decir algo más, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, más concretamente los de Genesis, quién se aprovechó que se encontraba demasiado liado y con la defensa baja.

Zack, en vez de separarse del castaño como su mente alarmada se lo pedía, lo abrazó envolviéndolo con sus brazos del cuello. Bastantes segundos después se apartaron para tomar aire.

- **No hay odio, sólo dicha para ti que eres amado por la diosa, Héroe del amanecer, sanador de mundos... –**

- _¿Loveless?_ – inquirió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- _Segundo acto, ¿lo olvidas? –_

_- Me quedé dormido__ casi a la mitad de la obra_ – le recordó.

_- E__n ese caso, ¿por qué no te quedas y me ayudas a estrenar mi libro?_ – sugirió con una mirada lasciva.

_- __Eeh...Pues yo..._ – Zack no tuvo tiempo si quiera de contestar cuando Genesis ya había cerrado la puerta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**No me pregunten qué están haciendo en la habitación porque no lo sé, se los dejo a su imaginación xD**  
**Gracias a todos por leer :3**

**Quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, mails bombas, regaños; dejen reviews.**


End file.
